Eien no Yume
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Mientras espera que la pesadilla terminé, lo único que le quedá es aferrarse a los recuerdos de la que alguna vez fuese su vida. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto mes de apreciación: Septiembre - 2015. Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.
1. Recuerdos del Ayer

**Eien no Yume**

 _(Sueño Eterno)_

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de **_Hiro Mashima_**.

Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto mes de apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster. Del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 ** _Drabble 1_** : Hecho: _**Flashback**_.

* * *

 _ **Eien no Yume**_

Drabble 1:

 _Recuerdos del Ayer_

* * *

Los copos de nieve caen, cubriendo todo de una blanca y fría alfombra, pero a él no le importa. Le da igual avanzar entre la nieve, tal vez se debe a que él no siente lo frío del ambiente, pues Silver Fullbuster es diferente.

Entre acrobacias por la capa de nieve que se ha formado, Silver logra llegar hasta el lugar que le interesa y sin perder tiempo, se pone de rodillas hasta quedar de frente a la que alguna vez fue su familia.

Observa en silencio lo que quedó de su familia, deseando poder transmitir con un simple mirada lo mucho que los quiere, pero sabe que es imposible.

Comprende que a un emblema de desgastada madera no le puede demostrar amor, y es que, de su familia, sólo quedo eso, una vieja cruz que adorna su tumba.

Sonríe tristemente, mientras coloca una de sus manos en donde está tallado el nombre de su hijo. Se imagina que es a su pequeño Gray al que agarra, tanto así que su mente le juega una mala pasada para recordarte lo que alguna vez tuvo.

«Papá...»

Su subconsciente lo hace divagar. Provocado que la voz de su hijo resuene en sus oídos como si le estuviera hablando en ese instante. Y a pesar que sabe que sólo se trata de un vil —y doloroso— recuerdo, él le presta la atención necesaria, por tratarse de su pequeño.

«Tenemos miedo.»

Vuelve a escuchar la infantil voz de Gray. Y por tratarse de palabras dichas en el pasado, él ya las conoce a la perfección.

Silver ya lo sabía. Sabía que en ese entonces su pequeño —y esposa— tenían miedo..., al igual que él.

Debido a que Silver comprendía la intensidad de la situación que se vivía en su pueblo; sin embargo, al ser el hombre de la casa, su deber era ocultar el temor que le causaba el demonio de la destrucción para así, infundirle valor a su familia

«No te preocupes, Gray... Papá los protegerá.»

Y por alguna razón, también escuchó la voz de su antiguo yo; logrando con ello, que el flashback en el que estaba sumergido se hiciera más real.

"Prometo que los protegeré."

Recordó que con esa idea en mente, se fue a la batalla contra el demonio Deliora.

No obstante, ahora entiende que con absurdas promesas y falsos sentimientos no se salva a nadie; pero, ¿qué más podía esperar de los humanos? Pues solo ellos, son capaces de creer que con promesas y determinación, se logrará lo imposible.

—Qué ingenuo... —mencionó, teniendo en cuenta lo que aprendió con el tiempo, mientras abría los ojos para toparse con la cruda y fría realidad—. Creer que con una promesa todo mejoría, ¿no? —sonrió ante la triste ilusión que se le volvió a presentar...

Cansado de los dolorosos recuerdos, Silver se levantó de donde estaba para ir a cumplir otra de las misiones prohibidas que realiza. Porque aquella promesa incumplida le impide sumergirse en el sueño eterno que anhela.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

Palabras: 498.

La primera palabra que random me asignó fue "descanso" pero como quería tratar ese tema en todos los drabbles no me pareció correcto. Por ello pedí cambio de hecho, y debo admitir que random fue amable conmigo, porque este iba más acorde con lo que tenía escrito.


	2. Cruel Realidad

**Eien no Yume**

 _(Sueño Eterno)_

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de **_Hiro Mashima_**.

Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto mes de apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster. Del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 ** _Drabble 2_** : Rated: **_T_**

* * *

 _ **Eien no Yume**_

Drabble 2:

 _Cruel Realidad_

* * *

Cuando Silver decidió tomar el atajo por ese pueblo, pensó que el trayecto sería aburrido y que no encontraría nada interesante; sin embargo sus suposiciones fueron erradas.

Ese pueblo que quién sabe cómo se llamaba, estaba de fiesta. Todos estaban animados y eso le sirvió para relajarse un poco, pues la misión que realizó, lo había estresado.

Se adentró por el pueblo con una sonrisa. Porque el saber que otros se hallaban felices, le hacía olvidar lo que es.

Pero, la alegría no duró mucho. Ese estado de ánimo, se desvaneció cuando llegó a la plaza del pueblo.

La felicidad desapareció.

Y su meta se derrumbó.

Por una sola razón.

En la plaza del pueblo una sorpresa lo esperanba, pues por andar divagando con la guardia baja, una estaca lo atravesó.

Le dio justo en su pecho y ni su armadura de metal, sirvió para protegerlo.

La fría estaca gris, se incrustó lentamente en su pecho. Lo hiere, desgarra y daña a cada segundo, causándole un indescriptible malestar.

Aún así, el cuerpo de Silver Fullbuster no se desangra. Ni una gota del tibio líquido carmesí brota de su cuerpo, por una sencilla razón, y es porque él ya no es humano.

Silver no es humano, ni demonio, solo un cadáver que se mueve por venganza; sin embargo en el proceso, es la marioneta de Tártaros.

Principal razón, por la cual, la fría estaca que le fue enterrada en su pecho le causa daño, pero a pesar de que desea morir, no puede.

Quiere morir de verdad...

Quiere reunirse con su familia...

Pero, no puede. Porque antes de ello, debe cumplir con su promesa.

Ya que al hacerlo, la estaca que lo hiere le causa más estragos. Porque esa arma, lleva por nombre, Gray Fullbuster.

Y es su hijo.

Su hijo estaba vivo, sano y grande.

Y no, herido, cubierto de sangre, ni muerto.

Pero, ¿Por qué su Gray continuaba con vida?

No es que le molestase ese detalle, pero él creyó que su hijo murió en la destrucción que provocó el demonio Deliora.

Además, por ello, se volvió esa aberración de la vida. Para vengar a su hijo y su esposa, entonces, ¿ahora qué le queda?

Nada...

Porque con cada pecado que comete, Silver se profana más y más, a tal punto, de darse cuenta que no tiene derecho a llamar a Gray, hijo. Debido a que de Silver Fullbuster no queda nada, solo un cadáver que forma parte de un gremio oscuro.

Lo que indica que Gray , perdió a su padre en la masacre que hizo el maldito demonio Deliora, pues el Silver del ahora, es un simple cuerpo sin vida.

—Gray. —susurra con la mirada fija en la lacrima de visión que hay en la plaza de ese pueblo.

Y es que esa lacrima, lo apuñaló de manera vil para que comprendiera que aunque cumpla su venganza, continuará vagando viendo como su pasado quedá como una lejana ilusión.

Al igual que el sueño eterno que anhela tener...

* * *

Notas:

Palabras: 499.


	3. Egoísta Amor

**Eien no Yume**

 _(Sueño Eterno)_

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de **_Hiro Mashima_**.

Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto mes de apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster. Del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 ** _Drabble 3_** : Género: **_Romance_**

* * *

 _ **Eien no Yume**_

Drabble 3:

 _Egoísta Amor_

* * *

Tras brindarle ayuda a la pareja que su gremio tiene de prisioneros, Silver permanece un momento observándolos.

Mira atento lo que sucede dentro de la celda y sonríe, porque la mirada que el chico de extraño cabello rosa le dedica a la albina, es de preocupación y tal vez, también de amor.

Y a pesar de que él sabe que esos gestos son propios de humanos, le agrada observarlos, pues cuando Silver era un simple humano, también mostraba esas muestras de cariño para alguien más...

Para ella. Para Mika Fullbuster.

Tras echarles una última mirada a los prisioneros se va, ya que los estragos del pasado surgen en su cabeza de manera letal y eso, no lo puede permitir.

Debe mantenerse firme. Sin inmutarse a los recuerdos de su amada, pues al hacerlo, sus nuevos planes como integrante de las nueve puertas del demonio se verán frustrados.

—Mika... —Sin poder evitarlo, el nombre de la persona que alguna vez amo —y aún ama— surge de sus labios.

Comprende que no tiene derecho a pronunciar ese nombre, ni siquiera a pensarlo, pero no puede evitarlo.

Desde que sucedió aquel trágico suceso que los separó, no puede dejar de pensar en su amada. Aclama su nombre una y otra vez, esperando que con ello, Mika regresé a su lado, pero eso es imposible.

Porque Mika era pura, inocente y amable.

Mientras que él, es —y fue—sucio, podrido y vil.

Por ello, su amada esposa no volverá. Ella ya descansa en paz, porque ella no tiene a quien odiar, mientras que él es un ser que se mueve por sus falsos ideales.

Y a pesar de que comprende que desear es una cualidad única de los humanos, no puede reprimir su deseo de querer ver revivido el romance que alguna vez vivió con Mika.

Silver sabe que es egoísta por desear que Mika esté a su lado, mostrando sus dulces sonrisas y miradas llenas de amor. Porque él, no se merece ese privilegio por ser lo que es.

Es una egoísta marioneta. Que anhela a su gran amor, a pesar de que tiene presente que si su Mika Fullbuster estuviera a su lado, ambos se consumirán en el abismo de oscuridad, al cual Tártaros lo envío a él.

Y eso no es amor.

Amar representa el bienestar del otro. Amar es dejar partir a esa persona importante para ti. Amar es que Silver dejé a Mika descansar, atesorando su hermoso recuerdo.

Porque tarde o temprano, ambos se reencontrarán para vivir su amor más allá de la muerte. Cuando ambos, se hallan sumergido en el ansiado sueño eterno.

Mientras tanto, a Silver solo le queda seguir recordando la vida que alguna vez tuvo al lado de la persona que más amo, y que ahora, esa vida solo se ve como una lejana y triste ilusión.

* * *

Notas:

Palabras: 472.

A pesar de que el NaLi no me gusta mucho, en esta ocasión me sirvió esa pareja. Despúes de todo, un poco de NaLi no hace mal a nadie.


	4. Todo Llega a su Fin

**Eien no Yume**

 _(Sueño Eterno)_

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de **_Hiro Mashima_**.

Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto mes de apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster. Del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 ** _Drabble 4:_** Emoción: **_Felicidad._**

* * *

 _ **Eien no Yume**_

Drabble 4:

 _Todo Llega a su Fin_

* * *

Presiente que está por llegar a su fin, pero aún así, no siente miedo.

Silver no teme dejar de existir, al contrario, se puede decir que esta feliz de lo que le ocurrirá.

¿Feliz?

Suena irónico, loco y hasta absurdo que alguien que está pronto a morir, este embargado por esa emoción. Sin embargo, él conoce mejor que nadie, porque se siente de esa forma, pues su caso de existir es diferente a la de los demás.

El es un cadáver en vida. Es alguien que no debió de existir nuevamente, pero por culpa de su hambre de venganza fue en contra de la ley de la vida.

Es una aberración, que profana el recuerdo de una persona que alguna vez existió y llevó por nombre, Silver Fullbuster.

Pero, ya no más. Pronto esa pesadilla interminable llegará a su final y podrá conseguir lo que por ingenuo se perdió.

Obtendrá su sueño eterno, ese que toda persona desea alcanzar algún día. Aunque él por dejarse cegar por la venganza, la ira y el odio, estuvo a punto de no alcanzarlo.

Y se lamenta por ello. Porque en vez de cumplir con su promesa de proteger a su familia, lo único que consiguió fue manchar su hermoso recuerdo.

Silver sonríe. Muestra una sonrisa diferente a la de siempre, pues en esta refleja lo que en verdad quiere y siente.

Siente felicidad por morir, porque de ésta forma se podrá reencontrarse con su amada esposa.

No obstante, antes de sumergirse en el sueño de la muerte, tiene que cumplir una última misión prohibida, pues ésta será la forma de redimir sus pecados.

Además en el proceso, podrá pasar un poco de tiempo junto a alguien especial para él.

—Me lo llevo. —anuncia interrumpiendo la platica que el enemigo está teniendo. Llevándose consigo a un integrante del enemigo.

Lo lleva lejos de ahí para que nadie los interrumpa. Para estar sólo con él.

Y ese detalle lo hace más feliz aún, pues a quien se lleva Silver es a Gray. Ese chico que alguna vez, llevó el título de hijo.

Ya que la última misión que Silver cumplirá siendo integrante de las nueve puertas del demonio, será ayudar a Gray para que supere su temor hacía el ser que le arrebató todo...

Y es que según él, de esa forma sería la mejor manera de poder cumplir aquella promesa que hizo de proteger a su familia; porque saber que Gray superó a Deliora, lo llenaría de verdadera dicha para poder irse en paz.

Además, la verdadera felicidad de todo hombre es poder compartir tus últimos momentos de vida, junto a su familia.

* * *

Notas:

Palabras: 440.

Este no logré que saliera tal cual quería; sin embargo, no quedó tan alejado a como lo imaginaba.

Bueno, cambiando de tema. Con estedrabble termina el mes de apreciación de Silver.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
